Seperti kembang api
by Mayoraistoushirou
Summary: Hah.. Gimana ya? Gak bisa bikin Summary. Intinya tentang kehidupan Ace. SongFic. Baca n Review, ok?


Disclaimer : Eiichiri Odong-odong *PLAKCLETARBUM* -Luffy dkk: 'YANG BENAR PAK EIICIRO ODA!'-

Random : One Piece

Inti : Kehidupan Ace yang lompat-lompat bagaikan kodok nyari ibunya. SongFic Katy Perry - Firework

Note : Geje dkk (kata-kata dari huruf G), OOC, OC (kalo ada), dan Miss Typo

Tidak suka, jangan baca!

* * *

><p><strong>Seperti Kembang Api<strong>

* * *

><p>Do you ever feel like a plastic bag<br>Drifting throught the wind  
>Wanting to start again<br>.

"Kau ingin tau siapa Gol D. Roger (Gold Roger) itu?" tanya seorang berandalan di kota.

"Ya!" jawab anak kecil berambut hitam itu yakin dengan tatapan tajam.

.

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
>Six feet under scream<br>But no one seems to hear a thing

.

"Dia itu sampah dunia! Dia tak pantas hidup di dunia ini!" seru seorang lainnya sambil memberi tatapan sinis serta jijik seperti tak ingin mendengarnya.

.

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>Cause there's a spark in you<br>.

"Betul itu!" tanggap yang lain dan mereka tertawa. Anak itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan marah.

"Memangnya kau siapa, kerdil? Menatap kami dengan marah begitu?" tanya salah seorang lalu mereka tertawa lagi.

BAK BIK BUK BEK BOK

"Gyaa!"

.  
>You just gotta ignite the light<br>And let it shine  
>Just own the night<br>Like the Fourth of July  
>.<p>

"Ace, Apa yang kau lakukan di kota? Mereka sedang ramai membicarakan seorang bocah yang menghajar berandaralan." kata seorang kakek mendekati bocah berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di atas batu dekat hutan.

"Yah.. Kupikir mereka sudah mati.." jawab bocah itu enteng.

"APA?"  
>.<p>

Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<br>.

"Bwa ha ha ha! Hei, Ace! Akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya cepat marah ya?" tanya sang kakek kepada bocah berambut hitam itu.

"Kakek, kau punya cucu kan? Apa dia bahagia?" bales tanya bocah itu.

"Luffy? Dia itu anak yang periang dan semangat." jawab kakeknya.

.  
>Baby you're a firework<br>Come on let your colors burst  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<br>You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own  
>.<p>

Hening

.

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<br>.

"Kakek,"

"Hm?"

"Apa aku pantas dilahirkan?"

"Hal semacam itu akan kamu dapatkan jawabannya," jawab kakek itu terputus.

"Asal kamu terus hidup..."

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>.

"Berhati-hatilah, Ace!"

"Baik! Sampai jumpa, Luffy! Aku pergi dulu ya.."

"Ya! Saat aku akan berlayar tiga tahun lagi. Aku pasti melebihimu!"

.  
>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow<br>And when it's time, you'll know  
>.<p>

"D? Dari mana asalnya dia?" tanya seorang marinir yang berjanggot panjang.

"Saya tidak tau asal-usulnya. Sepertinya dia pemula. Walaupun begitu, dia memiliki kekuatan tipe logia.." seru bawahannya.

.  
>You just gotta ignite the light<br>And let it shine  
>Just own the night<br>Like the Fourth of July  
>.<p>

"Sepertinya ada anak yang bersemangat di Grand Line saat ini." kata bapak-bapak (ato kakek-kakek?) berkumis berbentuk pisang.

"Gurarara! Dia menolak ajakan untuk menjadi Shichibukai?" katanya lagi.

.  
>Cause baby you're a firework<br>Come on show 'em what you're worth  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<br>As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
>.<p>

"Jadilah anakku..."

.  
>Baby you're a firework<br>Come on let your colors burst  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<br>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"

"Orang itu.. Kenapa kalian panggil Ayah?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam disertai topi bergambar senyum dan sedih.

"Soalnya dia memanggil kami anak. Kami adalah orang yang paling dibenci di dunia," jawab orang berambut nanas itu terputus.

"Lupakan saja sikapmu itu sekarang. Pilihlah, keluar dari kapal atau mengarungi lautan dengan membawa nama Shirohige?"

.  
>Boom, boom, boom<br>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
>It's always been inside of you, you, you<br>And now it's time to let it through  
>.<p>

"Teach sialan! Telah menodai nama Ayah! Takkan kumaafkan!" seru (atau teriak) pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan emosi yang membara (seakan akan membunuh).

.  
>Cause baby you're a firework<br>Come on show 'em what your worth  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<br>As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
>.<p>

"KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENINGGALKANKU? INI SEMUA TERJADI KARENA KEEGOISANKU!" teriak pemuda berambut hitam dari altar pengesekusian.

.  
>Baby you're a firework<br>Come on slet your colors burst  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<br>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe  
>.<p>

"Sekarang aku bisa merasakan... Betapa berharganya hidup ini.." serunya sambil menangis di atas altar pengesekusian.

.  
>Boom, boom, boom<br>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
>Boom, boom, boom<br>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

.

* * *

><p>The end<p>

* * *

><p>Rais: 'Yosh! Halo, Semuanya.. Bertemu lagi nih.. Tapi di pen neme dan account yang baru.' (senyum-senyum geje)<p>

Ace: 'Makanya.. Jangan jadi pelupa dong..' (gaya ala bapak menasehati anaknya)

Rais: 'Cerewet!' (perapatan di dahi)

Luffy: 'Ngomong-ngomong ini lagu apa?'

Rais: 'Lagu Katy Perry – Firework.. Lagi suka lagu ini sih..'

All Chara: 'Dimohon review ya!' (dadah dengan gaya masing-masing yang tentunya geje abis)

Zoro: 'Soalnya ini Songfic pertama saya sih.. Maaf ya kalo misalnya lompat-lompat kayak kodok..' (pede tingkat iblis (?))

Rais: 'WENAK OJO, KAMYU INI! ITU SKENARIO AKYU TAUK!'

Luffy: 'Au Geje, sejak kapan bisa bahasa sunda dan bahasa banci?'

Ace: 'Yang begituan sih namanya jawa sesat, Luff!' (sweatdrop ngeliat Au)

Luffy: 'Ooo...'

Zoro: 'Daripada dilanjutkan dengan omongan yang gak jelas, tak bermutu, dan sangat aneh ini, saya atas nama para kru (?) mengucapkan minal aidin wal faidzin...' (sungkem geje)

Rais: 'Zor, lebaran kan masih jauh?' (sweatdrop tingkat akut)

Robin: 'Fufufu... Kita biarkan orang-orang geje itu berkicau -Zoro:'Oi oi.. Lu kate burung?'-, mohon reviewnya ya!'

Review

Please

V

V

V

V


End file.
